Window coverings are a popular means of providing decoration and privacy. Window shades are the simplest and cheapest form of covering windows, and include a wound-up material that can be pulled down to cover a window and pulled up to allow light to pass through. In addition to providing decoration and privacy, window coverings have been designed to reduce heat absorption and/or to prevent heat dissipation. Window blinds are a common commercially used window covering. For example, Venetian blinds, such as those described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,772,815 or U.S. Pat. No. 7,100,633, include a plurality of horizontal slats positioned one above another and suspended by strips of cloth or cords. Another common type of window blind is the vertical blind. These blinds include vertical hanging materials, typically plastic, that rotate between open and closed configurations.
In addition to windows being placed within walls, it is common for doors to have windows as well. Door windows can be covered using window blinds or shades securable to the door. U.S. Pat. No. 5,918,417 describes a shutter assembly which is designed to install over an arched window. Arched-windows are commonly installed in both conventional rectangular windows and above doorways. Like all window coverings, arched-window coverings are designed to limit the amount of sunlight that passes through the window, provide privacy, limit the amount of heat produced from the sun, or reduce fading of carpeting or wood flooring. Typical window coverings require some type of mounting brackets to secure a curtain over a window. The arched window shutter described by the '417 patent also includes hardware to secure and stabilize the shutter. While such arrangement may provide for a relatively secure covering, it is disadvantageous because it permanently damages the door or wall near the window and prevents a user from quickly and easily replacing such coverings if desired.
U.S. Patent Application 2012/0090796 discloses a magnetic curtain of light interrupting material. The curtain is described as having a plurality of magnets positioned in its periphery with the magnets sized to magnetically adhere to the interior surface of a steel entrance door. While the '796 application describes a magnetic curtain, such embodiment is limited to magnets attached along the periphery.